endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Laistygonian
Laistygonian All around Matt Sloan, the visitors were growing in size. They were no longer kids. They were eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts.(...) The one called Joe Bob growled at me.(...) He waved his hand and a new batch of dodgeballs appeared on the center line—but these balls weren't made of red rubber. They were bronze, the size of cannon balls, perforated like wiffle balls with fire bubbling out the holes. -''The Sea of Monsters'' A race of cannibal giants who like to hurl incendiary cannonballs. Consequently, the GAC names the BMP-3 in honor of them. Crew Composition *Driver *Gunner *Commander *Bench, 2 passengers *Bench, passenger Sensory The Laistygonian retains the BMP-3's original fire control system. It includes a high-powered nightvision-capable optical sight, and an integrated laser rangefinder. Upgrades Thermal Imagining Suite To boost the ability of the Laistygonian to detect and engage targets in the dead of night, it can receive a turret-rooftop-mounted IR imaging suite. Armament 2A70 100mm (1) The Laistygonian is armed with a 2A70 100mm low-velocity cannon. Mated to its own autoloader, the gun can fire HEAT shells or Incendiary rounds, depending on whether the target is a vehicle, or is infantry. The HEAT shell can penetrate 380mm of RHAe, and the Incendiary round's WP burns at temperatures past 2700 degrees Celsius. Deadly against light vehicles and infantry. 2A72 (1) Fixed to the side of the 2A70, the 2A72 is a 30mm autocannon. It provides the gunner with additional firepower while the 100mm gun is being reloaded. The 3UBR8 BP AP shells are capable of punching through 60mm of RHAe, while the OT HEI-T shells pack enough shrapnel to make most infantry disappear. NSV (2) While the co-axial NSV has been removed to save room, the passenger-use guns are still in position. They provide the vehicle's occupants to fire in a 60-degree arc facing forward. In practice, however, they are severely limited due to the occupants being barely able to see out. Upgrades None. Protection The Lasitygonian/BMP-3 is armored in hardened steel backed by SVM spall liners. At maximum, it protects the vehicle from 25mm APFSDS shells, and at the minimum, protects the IFV from 12.7mm AP anti-material fire. The spall liners provide protection to the crew and occupants if a projectile manages to breach the armor. Upgrades ERA To enhance protection against shape-charge threats, the Laistygonian can obtain a coating of previous-generation Explosive Reactive Armor, effective against garden-variety RPGs. Spaced Armor The Laistygonian can obtain makeshift armored skirts that form spaced armor around the vehicle, boosting protection against kinetic threats by deforming or redirecting the projectiles and shape-charge threat by prematurely detonating the warheads. Mobility The Laistygonian is powered by a UTD-29M diesel. This provides it with 500 horsepower, propelling it along a paved road at 72 kilometers per hour, while it can retain up to 45kmph of that speed off-road. It can even move itself forward in water at 10 kmph. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts